How We Roll
by FirearmPrime
Summary: This is the fourth story of the Fast and Furious series I'm writing. It is a Jesse/OC series. Sequel of Broken. This one follows Fast Five and the title is from the song 'How We Roll' by Don Omar. Rated for language. Please review and let me know what you guys think!
1. Nothing Like Tokyo!

**A/N: I'm back and so is my inspiration! I went to see Fast & Furious 6 and it gave me the inspiration to write the fourth installment of the 'She Will Be Loved' series! Please let me know what you guys think!**

I laughed as Jesse drifted around another turn. It had been almost ten months since Jesse woke up since then; we'd lived with Dom for three months before we decided to move to Japan. The blonde man had picked up on drifting almost immediately and it had made me proud. The car slid to a stop inside the garage before Jesse smiled at me. He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but smile a little when I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip but I ended up laughing when someone knocked on the window, causing Jesse to jump away with a yelp.

"Time to go to work!" Sean said as he leaned down to look in the window, a smirk on his face when he saw that he'd interrupted us. Since I'd been back, he'd become like a brother to me… and that included ruining my moments with Jesse when he got the chance.

"Alright, alright." I said as I grabbed the door handle, slipping out of Jesse's new Nissan Silvia S14. We'd bought it off a new car lot before Sean, Han, and I modified it for Jesse's new drift races. It was white with silver, blue, and green accents. Jesse jumped out, smiling at Sean before making his way deeper into the garage. Sean turned and smiled at me.

"He's almost like a child." I couldn't but smile as I nodded my head.

"Just a bit." I said as Sean and I made our way into the garage. I smiled when I saw Han and Jesse working together under the hood of a car. I jumped a little when Twinkie threw his arm around my shoulder.

"What's up baby girl?" He asked with a smile. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly.

"Nothin' much, trying to figure out what I'm supposed to be doing." I said before looking up at Sean. He smirked and motioned his head to his Mustang sitting beside my Mazda.

"I think she's in need of a tune up." He said. I rolled my eyes again before walking over to the car, pushing up my sleeves of my shirt to my elbows. I popped the hood, putting it on its stand before looking inside, definitely time for a tune up. I cracked my knuckles before smiling slightly.

"Time to go to work." I said to myself before I began to check all of the gauges and such inside the engine. While I did this, I began to let my mind wander. I never saw myself living permanently in Tokyo. I never imagined I'd be living here with Jesse either, especially after I'd found out he was in a coma. While I was separated from the rest of our "family", I loved it here. I smiled to myself as I wiped the sweat from my forehead, while lost in my thoughts it hadn't taken long for the Mustang to be tuned up and ready to go. I wiped my hands on a dirty rag before turning to glance around the shop, she saw Sean sitting with Neela.

"You racing tonight?" I asked the man as I walked closer. He nodded, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I haven't in a while and I figured Jesse hasn't seen Tokyo at night." I tried not to roll my eyes again but I shook my head.

"If you say so." I turned and smiled at my boyfriend as he and Han discussed a way to make Han's Mona Lisa even better (now that it had been repaired from Sean's first drift try). "So, what time are we leaving?" I asked Sean and he glanced down at his watch.

"9:30, I think." I nodded my head and looked up at a clock hanging on the wall. It was about three hours from now, more than enough time for me to tune up my own car and check over Jesse's. I loved to drift, it was something different and unique but I didn't do it often. Han's accident really shook me up and made me a little hesitant to get behind the wheel and race.

"D! Come here!" Han called me over. I smiled at Neela and Sean before walking over to the men.

"What's up?" I eyed both men when they smiled at me… they wanted something.

"We need to check a couple gauges." Jesse asked. This time, I did roll my eyes. I was usually always the one checking things deep in the engine because I had small arms. I threw the rag in my hands on my shoulder before reaching into the engine. I turned my head to the left when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You're the best." Han said as he turned to walk up the stairs. I shook my head before turning back to the engine. I had only checked a couple of gauges when I felt someone stand behind me. Before I could turn to see who it was, they leaned their weight onto me, their chest to my back. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled when I saw it was Jesse.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Nothing." He said as he watched me work for a moment. He then leaned his head down and placed a kiss on the base of my neck. I smiled as I continued to check the gauges. Jesse leaned up slightly to press a kiss just behind my ear, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" We turned when we heard Twinkie yelling, he was looking right at us. "Save the PDA for when you're alone, alright?" He had a playful smirk on his face so we knew that it was a joke. I smiled and relaxed as I felt Jesse's weight leave my back. I quickly finished checking over the engine before I stood up and turned to Jesse.

"So, when can I go to the races?" He asked when I turned to him. I smiled.

"Tonight, that was why Sean wanted me to tune up his Mustang. He wants to go tonight and figured you'd want to go since you haven't been yet." Jesse looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I couldn't help but smile wider at him. Tonight was going to be awesome.


	2. The Races

I smiled as I followed behind Sean's Mustang, the crowd around us cheered as the DK came through. Sean found a place to park before Han, Jesse, Twinkie, and I parked beside him. I smiled as I slipped out of my car, fixing my top before closing the door behind me. I almost laughed when Jesse's arm was thrown over my shoulder and he pulled me possessively into his side.

I couldn't help but notice that Jesse had gotten a little bit bigger. He wasn't any taller than he was before, he was still a little taller than me but he had packed on some mass in the muscle department. Usually working for Han meant you had to; Han had made sure that Jesse bulked up and had done a pretty good job of it.

"Settle down, settle down. The Drift King is here! Who wants to race!?" Twinkie yelled out to the crowd, getting a ton of screams and replies. Sean smirked before turning to me and Jesse.

"You guys up for a race?" We both smiled and nodded. "Alright, here's how this is gonna go! We're gonna have to races before mine, and you're gonna race Danni and Jesse! Whoever wins those races will race against me." I smiled as Sean yelled, his heavy Southern accent making me wonder if any of the Japanese racers around us really understood a word he was saying. The crowd cheered, even in Japanese I knew that meant that they were in.

"You're up Jess." I said as I turned to him. He smiled at me, kissing my lips gently, before pulling away and walking towards his car. He quickly got in and started it up before driving over to the starting line. Two other cars joined him before Sean looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes, walking in front of the three cars.

"Ready?" I rose on arm in the air. Jesse revved his engine. "Set?" I raised the other arm in the air; the other drivers revved their engines. I paused for a moment. "GO!" I dropped both arms, crouching down before spinning on my heels, allowing me to watch the cars as they drove by. I smiled; Jesse was easily in the lead, drifting like a pro.

"He's good." Han said as he stood next to me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he picked it up really fast." Han chuckled.

"Faster than you did." I playfully glared at him, gently smacking his arm before turning back to the race. "You know, some people are just born to drift." I glanced back at him. He was looking seriously at Jesse's white Nissan as it drifted around another corner.

"He was an okay street racer but you're right, it almost seems like he was born to drift." I had noticed it too but I didn't think anyone else had. Jesse crossed the finish line first (like there was ever any doubt). We all clapped and cheered. Jesse got out of the car, giving some guys handshakes as he walked towards me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, his wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

"You were awesome." I said to him as I pulled away.

"Thanks." He smiled before nodding to Han. The Korean man gave him a smile before popping a peanut into his mouth. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him before leaning up to kiss Jesse before making my way to the car. I slipped inside my Mazda, turning it on and revving the engine a few times before pulling up to the starting line. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail before two more cars pulled up beside me. I smiled when Jesse moved to stand in front of the cars like I did. I couldn't help but notice the combat boots on his feet, form fitting jeans on his legs, and slightly tight shirt on his torso… he looked good. I smiled at the beanie sitting on top of his head. He raised one arm in the air like I had.

"Ready?" The two drivers beside me revved their engines. "Set…" Jesse raised his other arm as he looked at me. I smiled and revved my engine, he smiled back. "GO!" He dropped his arms quickly and turned to watch us speed away from the starting line. While I wasn't the best drifter in Tokyo, I could hold my own against some amateur punks. It wasn't a very difficult race, especially when the guys began to take themselves out. I crossed the finish line with an easy lead; I smiled as I slid to a stop.

"You ready to race homeboy?" I leaned out my window to look at Sean, smiling at him. He shook his head before he began to walk towards his Mustang. I smiled before sitting back in the driver's seat, watching Jesse make his way to his Nissan. I drove back to the starting line, between Sean and Jesse. This time, a race skank came between our cars.

"Ready? Set… Go!" The moment her hands dropped, all three of us were off the line. Sean's slightly bigger engine put him in front of us. Jesse was only an inch or so a head of me. It continued like this throughout the entire race, we were never able to get ahead of Sean. In the end, Sean crossed the finish line first, Jesse right on his bumper with me right off Jesse's left side. We all slid to a stop, I sighed and chuckled before turning off my car and getting out.

"I wasn't in it to win anyway." I said as I walked up to Sean and Jesse. They both laughed before Jesse wrapped his arms around my shoulder, placing a kiss to my temple. I smiled before wrapping my arms around him.

"Time to party!" Twinkie yelled into the crowd. Everyone around us started to cheer. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, back to the crazy Tokyo parties. Here we go again.


	3. It Begins

I smiled as I maneuvered around all of the people. I had run into the kitchen to grab me and Jesse a Corona from my hidden stash. No one else in the garage drank it but Jesse, Han, and I so it was safe to say that during parties like this, a lot never went missing. I held the bottle out to Jesse, who accepted it with a smile on his face. He reached out and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I smiled wider when he placed a kiss to my temple.

"I love you." He whispered to me. I smiled and snuggled my head into his neck.

"I love you too Jess." I whispered back before I pulled away to look at the party going on around us. Since I'd been living in Tokyo, I haven't been a real partier and so, usually I would just sit these events out. On the other hand, this was Jesse's first real Tokyo party and so, I decided to stick it out with him. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket; I smiled at Jesse as I pulled it out. It read _Caller Unknown_… that was weird…

"Jess…" I got the blondes attention and showed him my phone. His brow furrowed before he motioned to the side door leading outside. I nodded before walking in that direction. Jesse followed me through the crowd, closing the door behind us. I hit the accept button before holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for someone to respond to me.

"Danni?" The voice asked and it took me a moment before I realized that it was Dom.

"Dom?" I asked, turning my head to look at Jesse, who looked just as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, how have you been?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders lightly even though he couldn't see it.

"Can't complain." I answered. "So what about you?"

"That's why I'm calling you." I raised an eyebrow. "I need your help. I've already talked to Han and he agreed."

"What exactly would I be helping you with?" I asked looking up at Jesse.

"I really can't talk about it over the phone but we could get a big pay day out of it… we could really use that money, Danni. Especially with Mia and the baby." I paused and looked at the phone.

"Baby?" I asked; this caught Jesse's attention.

"Yeah, Mia's pregnant with Brian's baby." Dom said.

"Brian? As in cop O'Connor Brian?" I asked, not really believing him.

"Yeah, that Brian." He answered, his voice telling me he found it funny that I didn't believe him. "This would be our last job… ever. I could really use your help." I looked out at the Tokyo skyline before looking up at Jesse.

"Give me a location and I'll meet you there." I said before taking a pull from my beer.

"Thank you D." I nodded.

"No problem." I said before hanging up. Jesse took another sip of his beer.

"What was that about?" He asked. I looked down at the phone in my hand as it vibrated; an address was in the text.

"Dom needs my help to pull off this last job before they "disappear"." Jesse's blue eyes watched me as I put my phone back into my pocket, sighing as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Then I'm going with you." Jesse said and I shook my head.

"No, no way in hell! You just came out of the coma."

"That was a year ago! I'm fine now."

"I'm not ready to take that chance."

"Please D, I can't lose you. I can help, whether it's actually driving or if it is just as a mechanic. I need you to trust me." I turned my dual eyes to look into his blue ones. "I'm not letting you leave without me." I sighed, he was hopeless.

"Fine. Go pack your shit, we're leaving ASAP." He smiled slightly before kissing me.

"Let's do this." He said before opening the door and heading back into the party to go to our shared room. I walked in and saw Han with his duffle bag. He walked over to me, munching on what looked like sour gummy worms.

"Are we taking the kid?" He asked. Since Jesse was younger than the both of us, that was often what Han decided to call him when they met.

"I can't talk him out of it." I said as I grabbed one of the worms from the bag. Han nodded his head, popping another one into his mouth.

"And you're okay with that?" He asked as he glanced at me. I shook my head.

"Hell no, but you look into those puppy dog eyes and tell him no." Han chuckled before motioning to the stairs.

"Go pack, we're leaving in a while." I nodded before walking towards the stairs. What were we getting ourselves into?

The plane ride was quiet and boring. Han munched on snacks the whole way and Jesse slept; I was busy looking for cars I could buy while in Rio since we couldn't very well bring my Mazda, the Mona Lisa, or Jesse's Nissan. I was pretty sure that we're going to need some.

"Alright, let's get a taxi and then head to where Dom told us to." I said as I looked at the address in my texts. Han made a noise of agreement while Jesse remained silent, looking at the city around us. I quickly hailed a taxi and we all hopped in, heading to the address I was given.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The Cab driver asked in Portuguese as he pulled up to an abandoned factory. I glanced at the address before nodding. I hoped my Portuguese wasn't as rusty as I thought it was.

"This is it. Thank you very much." I replied as I gently pushed Jesse out the door, handing the guy a thirty to cover the meter charge. Once he'd pulled away, I turned to the building.

"Well, this is a little different than I expected." Jesse said as he looked around. There were no signs of people being here.

"Come on." Han said before he popped a chip into his mouth. He walked towards the door; I glanced at Jesse before following the man.


	4. Starting the Plan

We walked inside; we could hear people talking, some in English and some in Spanish. We came around the corner, there two African American men, two Hispanic men, and a woman. I didn't know any of them; it worried me just a tad. I smiled when I felt Jesse grab my hand and lace our fingers together. Han glanced at us before he walked closer to the woman. We followed him slowly.

"I thought cockfights were illegal in Brazil." He said to the woman as he popped another snack into his mouth. He then offered the woman the bag. She glanced down at it before a familiar voice caught our attention.

"I see you all have met." Dom came walking towards us, the same as ever. We smiled and began walking towards him; I noticed Mia and Brian behind him.

"You know, when you called me to Rio I assumed it would be for something more exciting than this." The woman said as she walked up to Dom and gave him a hug. I smiled as I let go of Jesse's hand and walked over to Mia, pulling her into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again." She said as she hugged me back tightly. It was nice to see her again.

"You too Mia." I smiled at her as I pulled away. She smiled widely at Jesse, pulling him into a hug as well. Jesse and I moved to hug Dom, before Brian caught his attention.

"Yo, check this out. This is Tej. Best circuit man on the East coast and this is my boy Roman Pearce. We go way back, I met this guy in Juvie. I pulled that job with him in Miami." Brian explained as he introduced the two black men.

"I've heard about you." Dom said to him. Han walked over to Dom.

"Nice digs." Dom looked at him.

"Yeah, well, the Ritz was sold out." Jesse and I smiled at the joke.

"So, what's this all about Dom?" Han asked.

"Yeah, why'd you drag us half way around the world?" Jesse asked. I blinked when I remembered I never told Jesse the exact reason for us coming to Brazil.

"Because we got a job." Dom answered. We then made our way to a table in the middle of the room.

"Alright, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail." Brian explained the situation to us.

"No paper trail means no banks. No banks means cash houses." The woman whose name I learned was Gisele said.

"That's right." Brain confirmed the thought. "Ten of them to be exact, spread throughout the city." Brian opened up a map; it was of Rio with places marked off where the cash houses were.

"And we're going to hit them all." Dom said as he took a step closer to the table. Tej froze for a moment before glancing at all of them before turning back to Dom.

"All of them?" He asked to make sure he'd heard the man right.

"All of them." Dom confirmed. Rome began to rub his hands together.

"That sounds crazy. You bring us to a whole other country so we can rob the dude that runs it?" He asked. I nodded slightly; he did make a good point. "I thought this was business. Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got a love for ya'll but personal ain't good business. I can't do this homie." The man began to walk away. Dom watched him out of the corner of his eyes for a moment before he turned back to us.

"So what we're talking about is $100 million dollars." Rome stopped and turned around quickly.

"You say what?" He asked. I couldn't stop the smiled that appeared on my face. "Hundred… See, sometimes I be over thinking, man, and I know we just met, but you just, kind of, got to…"

"That's right, $100 million and everything we take, we split even." Dom said, looking around the circle at us.

"That a little over $9 million apiece." Tej quickly did the math in his head. "I am down."

"I'm in." The Hispanic man I came to know as Santos said.

"Nine million…" Rome said as he leaned his hands on the table in front of him. "Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Typical man. Jesse kissed the top of my head and I smiled at him slightly.

"You can't pull off 10 heists on the same mark." Gisele said, bringing up a very good point. "You just can't."

"Yeah, as soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest." Han said. I glanced at Dom; I could see the smile spreading across his face. I leaned my elbows on the table, looking at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that is what you want them to do?" I smirked up at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Because it is." Everyone glanced around at each other before turning their attention back to us. Now to put his plan into action.


	5. Mission: In-freaking-sanity

I glanced at Jesse as he stood across from me at the door of the first cash house. This was crazy! This was insane! Yet, here I was… dressed in black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a ski mask on the top of my head. We waited silently for someone to open the door from the inside. As soon as it was, Dom hit the guard in the face, knocking him out before we all moved inside. Brian knocked out another guard that came towards him. Rome and Dom knocked out another guard before the rest of us trained our guns on the women around the cash house, telling them not to move. I noticed that the women were dressed in nothing but bras and underwear. I glanced around the room; the rest of the guards had been knocked out. Brian, Jesse, and I then went around, collecting the money. Brian sat the last stack of cash on the pile.

"That's the last of it." He said before walked towards Dom.

"You're a dead man." One of the guards said. "You're all dead men. You don't have a place to hide." Dom took off his mask before everyone pulled there's off.

"Who's hiding?" Dom asked the man as he looked down at him. Once Dom had his mask off, we all took ours off. I took in a deep breath once I had that hot mask off. I wiped my forehead to get rid of the sweat on it, also moving my bangs off of my forehead.

"Are you crazy? Do you know whose house this is? Whose money are you stealing?" Dom glanced at me, I nodded my head. I dropped the backpack I was carrying on the ground before pulling out a container full of gasoline. I unscrewed the cap before walking over to the money, pouring it all over. I shook the container to make sure it was completely empty before I threw it aside. Jesse reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a lighter before throwing it to me. I opened it, watching the flame while waiting for Dom's cue.

"We ain't stealing it." He said. I threw the lighter onto the money, watching it burst into flames. Dom took a couple steps to stand in front of the thug.

"You tell your boss exactly who did this. Tell him there's more coming." I glanced around before we all quickly made our way out of the cash house and back to our temporary home.

"I'm telling you, Dom has lost his mind." I told Jesse as we sat in a car, outside one of the cash houses. We watched it closely as we ate Shrimp Empanadas.

"He is not; he just wants what's best for us." Jesse said as he took a bite before sliding further into the seat to get more comfortable. I raised an eyebrow at him before taking a bite of my own food.

"And that includes robing the richest man in Rio de Janeiro?" Jesse paused for a moment before he turned to me.

"Yeah, he's lost it." I nodded my head, taking a bite of my food before looking up at the cash house. They had just finished putting the bags of money into their car and were beginning to move. I handed Jesse my food, putting the car into drive before slowly making my way onto the street. Jesse grabbed the walkie-talkie, pressing the button.

"Ours is on the move." He said before setting the radio back down in the floorboard. He glanced out the window as I followed a small distance behind the car. Everything was silent in the car before Tej's voice came back on the radio.

"I know ya'll said they were consolidating the money somewhere but ya'll ain't going to believe this." I glanced at the radio before glancing at Jesse, who did the same to me before I turned back to the road, following our designated car.

"Whoa…" Jesse said to himself. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, this job just got a lot harder." Brian said. I couldn't help but nod my head again as we looked over at the building where the money was being kept… a police station.

"If he's moving it into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket." Rome said. Santos said something in Spanish and Tego replied in English. It seemed like Santos just didn't like to talk in English.

"Hell yeah, we can't do this." Tego said. Han turned to look at him.

"'Can't?' You mean 'shouldn't'." I caught Gisele looking at him; she had a surprised look on her face before it shifted into something else. Hmm… matchmaker anyone? I smiled slightly as I turned back to the situation at hand.

"I think this doesn't change a thing." Dom said. We glanced at each other, as if asking if we all had thought Dom had just lost his mind like I had told Jesse a few minutes ago. "I say we stick to the plan."

"You say what?" Rome asked just as surprised as the rest of the team. I placed my hands on my hips, sighing before shaking my head lightly.

"That plans gonna need a hell of a lot of tweaking." I glanced back at Dom. His expression didn't change.

"NO!" Rome said loudly. "This just went from _Mission: Impossible_ to Mission: In-freaking-sanity." The rest of the team was silent. "Whatever man." Rome began to walk away. "I ain't scared, I'm just letting you all know, going in that building is crazy." Brian turned and ran after him.

"I got this." I watched them for a moment before turning to Dom.

"I don't like saying this, but he's right." Dom looked at me. "This is getting to be pretty impossible." He watched me for a moment he began to walk to the cars. I rolled my eyes and followed him, Jesse and the rest of the team a few steps behind me. Mission: In-_freaking_-sanity has begun.


	6. What We're up Against

"The beauty of public offices?" Mia asked as she came over with a paper in her hand. We had returned to our home-away from-home about an hour ago and Mia was gone. She'd called Brian to let him know where she was but that was all we got from her. "Public records." She unrolled the paper, revealing a blue print of the police station.

"This is where he's keeping the money. The vault in the evidence room." Brian said as he pointed to the vault on the map.

"Um. Uh, yeah. Can I get everyone's attention, right here, for a second?" Tej said, grabbing all of our attention. "We're talking about breaking into a police station. Is anyone listening to those words? Anybody? Popo. Five-O. One-time. Pigs. People we don't like." The room was silent for a moment before Jesse spoke up.

"You know, police stations are designed to keep people in, not out." I looked at him before looking at Brian. The seemed as though some of the team may have realized this.

"That's why it's a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even know we were there." I tilted my head at him, raising an eyebrow.

"So, we're ninjas now?" I asked. Jesse and Brian chuckled while some of the other team smiled at the analogy.

"Pretty much." Brian said as he turned back to the blue print.

"Well, we'll need to get eyes in there." Dom said as he looked down at the map himself. "At least to find out the make and model of the vault."

"Who's supposed to do all this?" Rome asked as he looked down at the map. Mia and Brian looked at each other before turning to Dom. Then everyone turned their attention to the man. Rome looked around, noticing that everyone was looking at him. "What do you mean? Why me?"

"Because you got the biggest mouth." Brian answered.

"That's for damn sure." Tej whispered loud enough that I could hear it. I smiled; this was going to be fun.

**~Jesse's POV~**

I sat in the van with Tej and Brian; it was weird being around the man again. I hadn't seen him since LA and he had been a cop back then. I had no idea between the time I was shot until now he was an FBI agent and now a criminal. He was still the same Brian he was back in LA. Him being the same actually helped me become more comfortable around the new people, Tej for example. The door opened and Rome hopped in before closing it behind him.

"It's done. See, I think I make a better special agent than you ever did." He laughed at his own joke, causing me to smile. Brian kept a calm face as he turned to look at him.

"Well, that depends on how you define "special."" Tej, Brian, and I laughed at the joke as Brian began to pat Rome on the head. He smacked Brian's hand away before we all turned to Tej's computer.

"Alright, come on." Tej said as he moved the controller around until the mechanical car finally fell to the ground. He began to drive it around, looking for the vault.

"Dawg, you still can't drive." Rome said from beside me. I smiled a little more. Tej turned the mechanical car and it ran into something. "Now I see why you're always getting into accidents. You can't even drive a damn remote control car." I glanced at Brian, who was laughing slightly.

"I'm going to need you to shut up right now." Tej said to Rome as he tried to steer the car around.

"I'm not going to shut up." Rome said in retaliation. Brian turned to him.

"Shut up." Rome watched Brian for a moment before turning back to the computer screen.

"Strap him in his safety belt, man." Tej said, his eyes never leaving the screen. Brian and I chuckled at the comment. It was silent for a moment before Rome opened his mouth again.

"Give me the remote, dawg. Go left. It looks like something right over there to the left. What is that?" He asked.

"What is that?" I asked as I leaned closer to the screen.

"Bingo." Tej said as he leaned back.

"What is that, six-by-six?" Brian asked.

"Eight-by-twelve…" Rome said. I looked at him.

"Seven-by-twelve." He looked at me and stuck his tongue out. I chuckled slightly before looking back at the screen. "It's fitted with 18-inch-thick steel reinforced walls with an insulated copper core to protect against thermal lance. A class-3 electronic lock with a surefire Griffin retumbler and a biometric palm scanner." Brian and Rome looked at each other, clearly not understanding what I was saying. "Ten tons of top-of-the-line security." Brian looked at me.

"Do I want to know how you know all that?" I shook my head and chuckled.

"She is a beauty, man." Tej said as he zoomed in and out to get a look at the whole safe. He knew exactly what I was talking about… at least one of them did.

"A beauty as in good?" Rome asked.

"Beauty as in, she's going to start off playing hard to get. Then, no matter how much I caress her, no matter how much I love her, in the end, she still ain't going to give up that ass." We all laughed. "It's one of the toughest vaults to crack in the business."

"We aren't getting anywhere unless we have a duplicate to practice with." I said as I looked at the screen once more. Things just got a lot more complicated than we'd hoped.


	7. We Need Fast, Agile Cars

**A/N: Some of the last chapter was in Jesse's point of view and now we're back in Danni's. Please review, favorite, and follow! **

"Assuming you'll breach the safe, how the hell do we get in?" Mia asked as we looked through all of the maps and blue prints of the building.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the way in." Brain answered. "The wall to the evidence room, that's alarmed, so that's not happening. Then we got this one here, but there's a guard shack outside, so that's no good. But this one… this one shares a wall with the basement bathroom."

"So what about the money? That's gonna be some heavy shit to move." Rome said as he ate… something… I really wasn't sure what it was.

"Yeah, I mean, that's gotta be a five-ton cash weight." I said as I glanced over the map.

"Yeah, but that's the thing about the bathroom. It has a vent that leads to the parking garage. All we have to do is pop that vent and pass the money through to some waiting cars." He smiled as he looked around the table. It seemed like a pretty fool proof plan.

"Leo, Santos." Dom said, catching the attention of both Hispanic men. "You're up."

It had been about a half hour since Rico and Tego went into the police station. I was a little worried that something had gone wrong and they had gotten caught but then four pictures came onto the computer monitor. "I got it!" Mia said as the pictures came through nice and clear. "I got four cameras."

"That's some high-end shit, too." Han said as he came over with the rest of us. "Marker optics. Hundred-degree field-of-view. Ten seconds oscillation."

"That's a narrow window…" Jesse said as he leaned on the back of Mia's chair, looking at the images on the screen.

"Can't we just tap in and replace the image?" Gisele asked.

"Nah, it's hooked into a digital sync." Tej said. "They would know we were in the system. The best we can do is peek."

"We're gonna need some real fast cars to get through this." Rome said.

"Not just fast. You got a hard right and a hairpin. We're going to need something agile." Han said, pointing to the screen.

"You guys mock up a track. O'Conner, Jess, D. Let's go get some cars." Dom said.

"Nice." Brian smiled.

"Yeah." Jesse said as he stood up to his full height.

"Hell yeah." I said, walking towards the exit.

It didn't take long to find the races but when we did, we felt right at home. Brian and Jesse were smiling. The one thing I didn't miss about the races was the skanks that walked around barely dressed.

"Home sweet home." Dom said as he looked at Brian before us. We laughed before getting out of the car. We walked around, looking at some of the cars with their hoods up. There was some nice shit under them. Jesse was holding my hand and practically vibrating with excitement. I smiled; it was so easy for him to fall back into the way he had been before back in LA.

"What about that?" Brian asked as we came up to a little blue import. "All motor, no tuning issues. I've always wanted one of those." Dom looked at it, I could tell he wasn't impressed but he just wasn't an import kind of guy. I glanced around; a little bit always was a purple Lobini H1. It was cute. I'd have to keep it in mind once we got this car.

"Held the record on the Avenida three years running." The man said as he came around to us. "You got a lot of balls to bring your problems here, Toretto. Not to mention a cop." He turned his gaze to Brian.

"Yeah, we can keep that on the low." He said.

"Word on the street is a lot of people are looking for four of you." The man said. "What? You didn't think we'd recognize you?" He turned and looked at the crowd before turning back to us.

"We were kind of counting on it." I said as I shifted my weight.

"That little coupe may run the streets around here," Dom turned and pointed to his car. "But that monster has never seen a set of tail lights. Ever." The man shrugged his shoulder, unimpressed.

"Well, she's about to." Brian and Jesse laughed while Dom and I smiled. He said something in Portuguese to the crowd before turning back to us. "Let's go, legend. Car for car."

"Car for car?" Dom asked.

"You want it come and get it." He said, opening his arms.

The race was short. Dom had smoked the little coupe, no problem. I smiled and hugged him as he got out of his car. He hugged me back before smiling at Jesse, who took the keys from the guy. Jess came over and handed the coupe's keys to Dom before I grabbed the Charger's keys from his other hand.

"My turn." I said before walking over to the purple Lobini. I looked at it and listened to it. It would definitely be fast but it would be a better drift car, instead of a ten-second car but that was my intention anyway.

"Can I help you with something?" The owner of the car said as he walked over to me, crossing his arms of his chest as he looked at me from head to toe.

"Yeah, I want your car." I said bluntly. He laughed at me before shaking his head.

"Baby, I can't just give you my ride. You have to earn it." I rolled my eyes before nudging my head to Dom's car.

"That monster right there belongs to Dominic Toretto and has never seen a pair of tail lights. We already just look one car off the Rio strip. I think we should have another." The man looked at the car before looking down at me.

"You're racing in that?" He asked, pointing to Dom's car. I nodded my head and he laughed. "Alright, let's do this. Although, it almost seems unfair taking the car away but… oh well." I rolled my eyes before I walked back over, smiling at Dom as I opened the door and got in. I rolled the window down and smiled at the boys.

"I'll be back." I said to them. They all smiled back in reply. I started up the engine, smiling as the car roared to life beneath me. How I missed American Muscle. I really missed my Camaro but I'd have to wait to get my baby back. I pulled up to the starting line; I looked to my left and saw the small car beside me. I revved the engine as a race skank came in front of us.

"Ready? Set… Go!"

We pulled into our home-away from-home; Dom first in his Charger, followed my Brian in his blue coupe, and then me and Jesse in our purple Lobini. I smiled as Rome began laughing.

"Really?" He asked Brian as the man got out of the car. "Where did you get that from? Papa Smurf?" Brian laughed and shook his head before making his way to Mia. I smiled at Jesse before I made my way up to the "bedrooms" to get some sleep. Jesse smiled back before making his way over to the guys. We were all gonna need rest if we were gonna pull off this plan.


	8. Try Again

"Okay O'Conner, give it your best shot." Dom said as we prepared for a long day of trying to beat those cameras. We watched Brian and the Smurf car try to get past all of the cameras. When he was done with the mock course, he turned the car off and got out.

"How was that one?" He asked.

"Camera caught you." Han said as he and Dom walked over to the railing.

"What?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it still caught you." Han said while throwing a piece of candy back into the bag from his hand. It seemed that was what he did when he was frustrated.

"Man, I was milking the hell out of that thing, too." Brian said as he climbed up the steps.

"You put for a shot Danni." Dom asked as he turned to me. I nodded my head before standing from Jesse's lap, walking down the steps to my purple Lobini. I got inside, turning it on and revving the engine a couple of times. Jesse gave me the thumbs up and I was gone. It felt good; I was going pretty fast and taking the turns just as fast. The car seemed to be handling it well too. I slid to a stop, turning off my car before getting out.

"Well?" I asked as I closed the door.

"It was faster but the camera still caught you." Han said. I sighed and nodded my head as I walked back up the steps. I reached into the bag in his hand and pulled out a couple Sour Patch kids. I smiled at him before popping one into my mouth, sitting back down on Jesse's lap.

"We need faster cars." Dom said.

After gathering suitable cars, we let everyone have a chance to drive and see if maybe one of them had a better chance to get past all of the cameras. Rico was a riot to watch drive, he took off fast while smacking the dashboard, as if it would make a difference. He was yelling something too but I couldn't hear him. He wasn't too bad… until he clipped a pillar. We all laughed at him.

"That's exactly why your ass ain't been driving." Rome said. Tej wasn't terrible in a real car, his turns weren't as fast but he wasn't running into anything. Tego was almost the same way as Rico. He started out fast and stayed fast but it wasn't fast enough to avoid the cameras.

Then it was Roman's turn. That was a riot. It was like a mix of Rico, Tej, and Tego. He was fast, loud, and crazy. Still wasn't enough to beat the cameras though. Gisele was next; she was calm and collected while driving. She down shifted and punched the clutch at the right time. She looked pretty good.

"I think I'm in love." Han said from beside me. I laughed at him as he turned and playfully glared at me. She slid to a stop before getting out.

"That was real solid work." Rome said. "I think camera 3 still caught you, though."

"Let's do it again." She said before getting back into the car. Gisele ran it one more time but like before, was caught by at least one of the cameras. She got out, slamming the door behind her. Jesse looked up at me.

"I wanna try." I looked at him before standing up and letting him walked down to the purple Lobini. He got inside, started it up, before taking off down the track. I sat next to Han as I looked at the screens. He had managed to avoid all but one camera and it had just caught the tail end of the car. He slid to a stop before stepping out. He was smiling as he looked at me.

"That was pretty damn good; you barely got tagged by the second camera." Rome said as he and Jesse fist bumped. I smiled; it was nice to see Jesse getting along with some new people.

We stood back as Rico and Tego took out the screws from the front of a large wooden crate. Once that was done, Han and Brian popped it loose before carrying it to the side. Inside was the exact same safe as the one in the police department.

"That's the piggy bank you ordered." Tego said as Tej came over to look at it. He looked surprised.

"You're kidding me..." He said.

"Yep." Tego responded. Rome walked by me before turning back to me.

"You got your knife?" I nodded before reaching into my boot and pulling out my pocket knife. I threw it to him, watching him catch it before popping it open and using it to cut away the plastic from the front of the safe. When he was done he took a couple steps back so that everyone could see it. He closed my knife before handing it back to me.

"Where in the hell did ya'll get one of these?" Tej asked. Han smirked, rocking back on his heels slightly.

"Well, we had a life before you met us." Tej nodded slightly before turning back to the safe.

"Alright, I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler but there's still another problem. Palm scanner. And without Reyes' handprint, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch." Tej said as he walked closer to the safe to get an up close look at it.

"How do you know it's Reyes' handprint?" Tego asked. I leaned back against Jesse's chest.

"You've got $100 million in a safe and you're going to put someone else's print on there?" I asked him. Rico turned back to Tego, saying something in Spanish.

"Now there you go with that negativity, man." Tego responded in English. "That shit is eating you alive. You check that." Tego argued in English while Rico kept talking in Spanish. Han chuckled to himself with Mia, Gisele, Brian, Jesse, and I tried to cover our laughter. Rome brought us back to reality.

"How are we supposed to get Reyes' handprint?" He asked.

"Han!" Dom called, causing everyone to look at him. "You're up." The Korean man looked at me before taking a step back, walking around Roman to the cars.

"Sure, nothing like the easy stuff." He said. I watched as Gisele began walking after him.

"Let's go. I'll drive." Dom watched them walk away before a smile spread across his face; apparently I wasn't the only one that saw the chemistry they had.


	9. Breathing Room

I lay on the creeper under the car, anything we could do to make these cars faster we were trying. I jumped slightly when Jesse moved something above me in the engine. I took in a deep breath to calm my raging heart before I looked back up at the undercarriage; nothing was working to make these cars faster. I rolled out from under the car and looked up at Jesse; I smiled when I saw a smudge of oil on his cheek and the look of concentration on his face.

"Jess, nothing is gonna make these cars go any faster than they already are. They're modified to the max." I stood up, wiping my hands on a dirty towel sitting beside the man. He sighed.

"I know but… there's got to be something." I rubbed his back slightly.

"Nothing. I already looked at the Lobini; hardly anything in it is factory anymore, not even the damned stereo. If it can't run fast and avoid the cameras it's no good for us to have it." He nodded his head before standing up straight and stretching. His back popped three times before he turned to me and smiled.

"I love you." He said as he reached out to wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled and squeaked when he picked me up to set me on the car, even with the open hood. Jesse squeezed himself between my legs, laying his hands on my hips. I smirked at him before wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I love you too." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked before pushing his chest against mine, pressing his lips to mine. I pulled him closer (if that was possible) running my tongue over his bottom lip. He pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed and his forehead pressed to mine. We sat like that for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet while being together.

"Guys, guys! We have a problem." Mia's voice rang out threw the building. I pulled away from Jesse, glancing back at her before looking back at him. He shrugged his shoulders before helping me off the car and leading me to where Mia was, to see what she was yelling about.

"The whole team just got burnt." Brian said. By this time, not only Jesse and I but the whole team, came to see what Mia had to show us.

"How did this happen?" Gisele asked.

"US Diplomatic Security Service issued the warrants. Agent L. Hobbs." Mia read off the screen. Brian leaned over and began to type something before a picture of a man popped up.

"Hey Dom, is that the guy you saw in the Favela?" Dom stepped up beside Mia and looked at the picture.

"Yeah." He turned to look at Brian.

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." He said, turning to look at us.

"So he's good..." Tej asked more than said.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call in because he never misses his mark." Brian answered the unspoken answer. "This guy is Old Testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style." Mia just looked up at Brian.

"And right now he's hunting us?" She asked in disbelief and Brian made a noise of agreement.

"Wait a minute…" I said as I stepped between Mia and Dom, flipping through the pictures of the team. I had noticed when they were first popping up that Jesse wasn't in them.

"Did anyone else notice that Jess isn't in the list of accomplices?" I asked. Dom leaned over my shoulder to look before he nodded.

"She's right." Dom said as he stood to his full height. Brian turned to Jesse.

"So then Jesse's okay to move around Brazil wherever there are cameras since he's not going to be recognized." Dom, Mia, and I nodded. That was a good piece of news out of something pretty shitty.

"But Dom, we still have to move up our time line." I said as I turned to the man next to me.

"Yeah but how?" Rome asked. "This things already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our asses. If anything we need more room to breathe." Dom suddenly looked like he had an idea.

"Roman's right. I think we need to get some fresh air." We all looked at each other, a little unsure about what Dom was implying.

Dom's idea was for us to head to the Brazilian racing scene. We'd been here for less than two weeks and yet, people were respectful of Dom and us… it was pretty weird.

"Hey Toretto." We turned and saw a man standing there. He was same one from the picture, Agent Hobbs. He was just… a lot bigger than I had anticipated. "You're under arrest." He said.

"Arrest?" Dom asked. "I don't feel like I'm under arrest. How about you, Brian?" Dom asked the man sitting across from him on the Smurf car's hood.

"No, not a bit. Not even a little bit." He said as he turned to look at the large man standing there.

"Just give it a minute. It'll sink in." Hobbs said. We were all silent for a moment, Dom's eyes scanning over us.

"We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes." Brian said, hoping to sway whatever opinions Hobbs had of them. I glanced at him before glancing at Jesse, what were they talking about? Jesse gave me a shrug, not knowing either. He leaned back against me as I sat on the hood of the Lobini.

"I don't give a shit." Hobbs answered. "I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk."

"Yeah, that sounds like a real hero." Brian said. Hobbs watched him for a moment before he began to walk towards us.

"That's funny. From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough." Dom turned to the man, he was pissed. "You turn around and put your hands behind you back." Hobbs said more calmly than before.

"I don't think so." Dom said as he walked towards the agent.

"Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice, boy." Hobbs said; they were now chest to chest. Hobbs' officers lifted their guns at us. I wrapped my arms around Jesse's torso and laid my head against his back, how was this getting us more breathing room?

"And your mistake? Thinking you're in America." Dom said back. "You're a long way from home. This is Brazil." Dom said as he spread his arms wide. Many of the people around us pulled out guns, pointing them towards Hobbs and his team. I could hear Brian chuckle from where he was sitting. One of Hobbs' men came up next to him and said something I couldn't hear. One more small exchange between Hobbs and Dom and they walked away. I took in a deep breath and released it before relaxing against Jesse's back. That was rough but if the plan went right and the tracking device was put on his vehicle, we should have all of the breathing room we need. Dom turned to us, a small smile on his face. "Let's head home."


	10. Invisible Cars

Once everything cooled down, we were back at our "home sweet home" running the cars one more time. It was Han's turn and he was pretty impressive. I didn't get to see him drive like that often so when I did, I always admired how easy he makes it look.

"Close but not enough." Gisele said as she walked over to the railing.

"Dom, the window is too small, man. Only way we're going to beat the cameras is with invisible cars." Han said as he stood outside the car.

"And Jesse and I did all we could do but their already so modified that there really isn't anything to do." I said as I looked down at Dom from where he was working with Tego and Jesse on a car.

"You know, I know just where to get some invisible cars." He said as he closed the hood of the car. "Let's take a ride boys." I watched as Brian, Rome, Han, and Dom went to get ready. Jesse bounded up the stairs excitedly before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I'll be back." I nodded my head, kissing him again. He pulled away and smiled at me before he made his way down the other flight of stairs before getting into the van. I noticed Gisele behind the wheel before I saw Brian and Han get into the van. Now I was going to have to worry about them because I have no idea what they're planning… or should I say Don's planning. Sometimes… his plans aren't the best.

~Jesse's POV~

We were back at the police station, this time; we were by the parking lot where all of their cars were kept. Rome slid the door open before he climbed out onto the roof. With a deep breath, I followed his lead, Brian and Dom right behind me. The van's height made it easy to jump the remaining fence. I pulled out one of Danni's bobby pins, unlocking a car for each of the guys before we got in them, making our way onto the streets of Rio. I pulled up beside Brian; I smiled as I rubbed the steering wheel. All I'd ever really driven was my Jetta (which I had to abandon after the shooting) and my Nissan Silvia (which was back in Japan). It was nice to be behind the wheel of something this nice. I was excited. I could see my hands trembling as I held the wheel.

"It's been a while since I've been behind the wheel of one of these." Brian said with a small smile on his face.

"First time I've ever been in the front seat." Dom said, causing me and Brian to chuckle. On the other side of Dom, Han and Rome pulled up.

"Rome, what took you so long?" Brian asked. "I thought for sure you'd be showing up with some chrome spinners or something." I laughed as Rome let out this loud, fake laugh.

"Real funny." He said with a straight face. Brian laughed as I laughed harder. Rome picked up the megaphone radio.

"I got $100,000 that says I can take you all in the next quarter-mile." Rome said.

"Yeah, your broke ass has a hundred grand." I said to him, causing Brian and Dom to chuckle again.

"We pull of this job, I will." Rome said back. "The next two lights. Hundred thousand."

"We don't pull this job off, we're probably dead anyway." Han said, adding his own two cents in there. "Let's make it a million." Han wiggled his eyebrows, causing Dom to smile and turn to look at Brian and me.

"I like that." Brian said, a smile spreading over his face.

"Alright, a million-dollar quarter-mile." I said, pointing to the rest of the guys before leaning back into my seat once again.

"Alright then." Han said as he got situated in his seat.

"You only live once. Let's do this." Rome said before replacing the megaphone radio back where it belonged. I chuckled to myself.

"YOLO…" I said quietly as I focused on the lights above our heads.

"What do you say, Dom?" Brian asked the man.

"We talking or we racing?" Dom asked back, causing Brian to smile slightly turned forward.

"Just don't cheat this time." Brian looked back at him.

"Got to let that go." Dom said before everything was silent except for our reeving engines. Right before the light turned green, Rome jumped the gun with his lights flashing and his siren going. We all took off after him, swerving to avoid parked cars. I'd never raced on a street like this so I was a little nervous. I watched as Dom saw an opening right in-between the middle of the other guys. I smiled as I followed him but then I suddenly realized something, I was racing against Dom.

"This is wild." I said to myself as we all ended up side by side once again. It was a close race; I never realized that we were all so evenly matched when it came to racing. I watched as Brian crossed the line first, Dom right on his bumper, with Han after him, and Rome and I at the same time. I smiled, I didn't win but it was a hell of a lot of fun. We slowed down as we followed Brian back of our home away from home. We pulled in, cutting our engines before we all got out.

"Good race, O'Conner." Dom said as he walked by the man.

"Thanks, Dom." Brian said to him before turning to us. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for that shit?" Brian asked Rome as they high fived.

"Told you he didn't see it." Han said to me and Rome. I chuckled before leaning back against one of the cars.

"Your man right there?" Rome said as he pointed to Dom. "He let off the throttle at the line. You didn't do nothing. He let you win." The man began walking away, Han and I followed him. Brian scoffed.

"Bullshit." I chuckled at him before glancing back over my shoulder; he looked a little unsure now. I smiled as Danni came into my sights.

~Danni POV~

I smiled as the boys came rolling in, I smiled even more when I noticed that they had the cops cars with them. They were the perfect models too, Dodge Chargers. I smiled at Dom who walked up to me.

"New paint jobs and anything else you can think of for them. They're fast but we need 'em faster." I nodded my head as he dropped the keys into my hands. I smiled at Rome and Han as they did the same thing. I looked at the cars, a plan forming in my head as they were handing me the keys. I jumped a little when Jesse wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my temple. I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

"Did you have fun?" I asked. He smiled widely before nodding.

"Yeah, I want one of those." He said, looking back at the cars. I chuckled before laying my head on his shoulder.

"We pull off this job and we can go buy one." He nodded quickly before kissing the top of my head.

"I love you." He said as he nuzzled against my head. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"I love you too." So far, this job has had its good and bad but with Jesse by my side… I feel like nothing can go wrong.


	11. Celebration and Family

The next day, I had put up some plastic and went to town on repainting the cars. I was finishing up the last coats of black paint on two of the cars as well as their body modifications when Mia came back from the market. These two cars were Dom's and Brain's since I figured that they wouldn't want to be the police in this situation. I heard Mia talking so I opened the plastic curtain before taking my mask off, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. I smiled at Jesse as he worked on something for the undercarriage of the two cars I was just working on.

My eyes found Mia, Brian, and Rome with another man. I squinted slightly and my brow furrowed as I tried to figure out who he was. Then it suddenly hit me… Vince! I smiled before I began walking up to him. When he saw me, he smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Where have you been?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Around here. How have you and Jesse?" He asked and I smiled.

"Good, we've been keeping busy." I said before laughing when I heard Jesse.

"Vince!" Jesse ran over and pulled the older man into a hug. Vince laughed before patting Jesse on the back. It was nice to see the two of them together once more.

"You hungry?" Dom asked, catching our attention. Vince released Jesse, his smile fading into a passive face.

"Yeah, sure." Vince said.

"Good." Dom replied. "Because you're saying grace." Jesse and I couldn't help but smile. Just like old times.

"Thanks Vince." Brian said as he held his hand out for the man to shake. With no hesitation, Vince placed his hand in Brian's. They gave each other a small smile… everything was going to be okay.

"Yeah, come on baby. Who's good living?" Rome said as he touched his glass to Han's and Tej's glasses as well as mine and Jesse's bottles. I smiled before taking a sip from my Corona, leaning back into Jesse's chest as I sat on his lap. "So, we in Brazil. It's the good life. So you got about $9 million coming, what you gonna do with it?" Rome asked Tej before taking a sip of his drink.

"Me?" Tej asked to make sure that he was the one Rome was talking to.

"Yeah." The bigger man answered.

"Actually man, I been thinking about opening up a garage back home. Place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off. You know what I mean?" I smiled and held out my bottle, Tej tapped his glass against it before taking another sip.

"Really?" Rome asked. Tej nodded his head. "So, your dream is to start a day job? That's stupid, why would you—"

"Nah, it's not stupid. I love what I do." Tej said.

"That don't make no sense to me." Rome said. I smirked.

"That's why it's his dream not yours." Jesse nodded his head before taking a sip from his own beer, his fingers gently messaging my hip.

"I know what I'm going to do with my money." Rico said as he walked closer to us, a plate in his hands. "Buy some cooking lessons for my man."

"See? See? There you go with that negativity, man." Tego said as he turned around. "You know me. Money ain't a goddamn thing." Rome picked up some of the ribs, looking at them before setting them back on the plate. They looked black… and not from the Barbecue sauce.

"It's going to take a little more than money to learn how to cook. That's horrible." Rome said before leaning back in his chair. Jesse chuckled, taking another sip before leaning his head against my side. I smiled before running my fingers through his now shaggy blonde hair. It had grown out a bit since we'd been living in Japan and I hadn't had a chance to cut it now that we were here in Brazil. "But, I did hear that they were looking for a chef down at this animal shelter." I smiled, it was just nice to relax and have a family around. I watched as Han walked over to Gisele with a beer.

"Go get some Han!" I said with a laugh. He turned to me and playfully glared before he continued walking. I chuckled before turning back to Rome as he got up to get a couple beers for Brian and Mia since they sat at the other table in the room. I glanced at Mia, who turned to me and shook her head softly. I smiled; I knew she wasn't going to drink so now, everyone was going to find out about her special surprise. I took another sip of my beer.

"We're less than 24 hours from the biggest celebration of our life." Rome said as he walked over to the couple. "Ya'll need a refill. This is serious stuff." Rome set a bottle down on the table. I got up, grabbing Jesse's hand, pulling him over to them.

"No, I'm good." Mia said as she pushed the bottle away from her.

"Cheers, baby." Rome said as he tried to get her to drink, pushing the bottle back over to her.

"I'm good. No, thank you." Mia said again, laughing at Rome's persistence as she pushed the bottle away one more time.

"No she can't." Brian said while tapping his bottle against Rome's as well as mine and Jesse's. Rome paused looking confused, so did Jesse.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked as he watched the couple.

"She can't." Brian repeated again, setting is bottle down on the table as he wrapped his arms around Mia once more.

"What do you mean she can't? What is…" Rome was so dumb. I sighed before setting my bottle down and walking up behind Brian. I laid my hand over his as he rubbed Mia's belly, looking up at Rome. Brian chuckled at me before smiling at Rome.

"Are you serious right now?!" Rome asked loudly, drawing everyone else's attention to us.

"What?!" Jesse said with a laugh. I laughed as I pulled away from Brian; he smiled at me before turning back to Rome.

"Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter-mile?" Rome asked Dom. "That was a baby gift."

"No, that's messed up." Brian said as he pulled away from his kiss with Mia. "No, you're not taking that from me." Brian said as he pointed to Rome, a smile on his face.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second." Tej said as he walked up to us. He paused for a moment to look at Mia. "So, did he just smack that ass or did he grab and hold on to it?" We all started to laugh. "Which one was it?" Tej asked playfully.

"Congratulations." Gisele came up and hugged Mia.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled at the other woman once they had pulled away from the hug. We all congratulated Mia as Brian managed to slip away and talk to Dom. They talked for a moment before Dom lifted his bottle into the air, causing all of us to turn to him.

"Toast. Money will come and go. We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here. Right now." Dom then said something in Italian which we all repeated, touching our glasses and bottles together. I smiled as I leaned into Jesse, this was what I missed. A time where things were simple and all that was needed was family. I smiled at Jesse leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, stretching up on my toes to kiss him back.

"You're next." Rome laughed as us, causing us to pull away laughing. This was the life. I can't help but wish this moment would last forever.


	12. Cops!

I sighed as we all got ready for the plan, Dom and Brian's cars had been modified engine and outwards. Two cop cars remained the same except for being modified via engine. I watched as Rome and Han walked around in some police uniforms, they were getting ready to leave. Jesse had just finished packing some things into a duffle bag before throwing it into the back of our car. I was worried about him coming along but I knew that we had this plan down and we could do it.

"Okay guys, it's show time!" Dom yelled. "First team in position, let's go."

"Come on, let's do this!" Tego yelled as he walked down the stairs towards the van. Rome and Han got into the police cars and Gisele got on her bike. She took off leaving Han and Rome to follow her. I smiled as I watched Brian say bye to Mia before I could hear the sound of an engine coming towards us.

"Go!" I told Jesse, he looked at me like I was crazy. I think by this time I was the only one to hear the engine. "Look, you're not wanted. Let's not change that. I'll meet you later." He nodded, pressing a quick kiss to my lips before getting in the car and leaving the same way the others had. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my pistol.

"Cops!" Vince yelled, proving my suspicions right.

"Brian, get Mia out of here!" I called to him as I followed Vince away from the truck that had just pulled it. I cocked my gun, it was fully loaded. I glanced over my shoulder; I didn't see anyone behind me. I turned back around only to come face to face with an assault rifle.

"Drop your weapon." He told me. I glanced at him for a moment before holding out my gun like I was going to hand it to him before I spun around and kicked him in the ribs. While he tried to regain his breath I ran towards the cars. I wasn't expecting for the guy to tackle me to the ground. I tried to punch him but he managed to catch both of my wrists, cuffing them behind me back. He pulled me up before pushing my back into the main room, where they had gathered Mia, Brian, and Vince. Dom was nowhere to be seen. A few seconds later, Hobbs and Dom came flying through a window. Hobbs' men walked over with their guns but the large man told them he had it under control.

"Dom! Please stop!" Mia called out to her brother. The rest of us tried to call the man off but he wasn't listening to us. Dom managed to get on top of Hobbs before he reached out and grabbed a wrench. He held it over his head and we feared that we were going to see a repeat of what happened with the man that killed Dom's father. We were surprised when Dom hit the ground next to Hobbs' head. Dom looked up at us, seeing the relief in Mia's face before he stood up, putting his hands on his head. We were then cuffed and put into the back of Hobbs' truck. The ride was silent, no one saying anything until Hobbs' walkie-talkie went off.

"Yeah…" Hobbs said as he brought the walkie-talkie to his ear. He fell silent, waiting for a reply. "We're coming right now. Have the marshals meet us at the airport when we land." He let go of the button, ending the call. Everything was silent again before Hobbs' yelled. "Ambush!" The truck in front of us got blown off the road, we ended up riding through the smoke and running over a parked car. The driver quickly stopped, Hobbs' grabbed his walkie-talkie again.

"Wilkes, suppression fire. Shut 'em down." Hobbs and the other man got out of the truck, shooting the people around them.

"Cut us loose!" Brian said to the woman officer, Elena, still inside the truck with us.

"Come on! Cut us loose!" Vince said. She looked at Dom but didn't say anything as she began to search for the keys. She finally found them in the front seat before she turned to us and un-cuffed us. I slipped into the front seat and found my pistol as well as another. I grabbed them both, making sure that they were fully loaded before I slipped out of the door that Hobbs had left open. I glanced around once I was outside; Hobbs was the only one alive from his team. Dom, Brian, and Vince had found their own guns and we began to shoot the men firing at us. Dom helped Hobbs up and got him into the truck before we followed. Once inside, Elena began to drive away from the scene. Mia glanced back to make sure everyone was okay.

"Dom, Danni." Vince said, catching our attention. We turned to him and I noticed how pale he was. I looked down at his hand, noticing the blood seeping through his fingers. He was bleeding profusely. "You've gotta meet my son, Nico."

"We will." Dom said. I nodded my head.

"He's good kid." Vince said with a smile on his face as he thought about his son. "You know, we named him after you. Dominic."

"You've got my word, Vince." I said as I reached over and laid my hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at me.

"You're something else, Princess." I almost cried right there. He hadn't called me Princess in months. I smiled slightly, leaning over to press my forehead to his temple.

"Only for you, Vince. Only for you."

After we had gotten back to the hideout, we called everyone back. Once they were, we explained what had happened. The room was deadly silent. I laid my head against Jesse's chest as we sat and waited for Dom to tell us if we were still going through with the plan or not. He walked out of the garage area. "We need to move. We don't have much time."

"I got us a flight out." Han said, not realizing what Dom's words really meant. "We can leave Rio in the rearview in the next five hours."

"Not to run away." Dom clarified. "To finish the job."

"Are you crazy Dom? We can't." Gisele said. A lot of the team agreed with her.

"It's a suicide mission." Rome said quietly. "That's your man over there on that table. The plan is busted. This is bullshit, man. Reyes knows we're coming."

"He's right." Tej agreed. "They tripled the detail at the police station. It's going to be a wall of gunfire." I stood up, walking away from Jesse to where Dom was.

"Reyes doesn't get away with this." I said as I can to a stop beside Dom.

"It's a trap, man." Han said, trying to talk some sense into us. "You know that."

"Dom, listen to them." Elena said, causing him to turn his attention to her. "Run, before it's too late. Leave Rio. You can be free."

"Running ain't freedom." Dom simply answered. "You should know that." Dom then turned back to the team. "You know you're all free to make your own choices." I jumped slightly when a loud voice spoke up.

"I'm in." We all turned to Hobbs. "I'll ride with you, Toretto. At least until we kill that son of a bitch."

"So what's the plan Dom?" Brian asked. "We can't just go sneaking around anymore."

"We don't sneak." Dom said. "The only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him."

"I have an idea." Dom looked at me, I turned to Hobbs. "But it required the use of your truck and a few more tweaks of the cars." Dom watched me for a moment before nodding his head.

"Do what you need to do." I nodded before turning to Jesse.

"Come on." He nodded before following me over to Dom's and Brian's cars. I looked at them before turning to Jesse. "A brush guard would be nice." He nodded before turning to me.

"How fast can you weld?" I shook my head and chuckled slightly.

"I want a snow plow blade on that one. One a little lower that can tip a car…" Jesse nodded and smiled.

"Got it." He placed a kiss on my head before going to work. I took in a deep breath before getting started on my job. Hopefully this worked; we didn't have any time to waste.


	13. Time to Go

The plan was now in action and discussed with the rest of the team… we thought it might just work. Dom, Brian, and I followed behind Hobbs in our cars as he cleared a path for us. The path included Hobbs smashing through the wall of the evidence room. I watched as Dom and Brian hooked up the cables from their cars to the safe. I bit my lip, I could only hope that the modifications I made to the engine and the brush guard would be enough to allow the cars to pull the vault. I smiled as it came free of the wall. I quickly turned a U-Turn and took the lead, with the Snow Plow Blade I had on my car, I would be able to clear a path for them. I smiled at Jesse as he sat in the passenger seat.

"This is crazy!" He said. I nodded my head.

"Hell yeah." I smiled at him before making a sharp right turn out of the police station. I glanced in my rearview mirror and cringed at the sight of the safe flipping from side to side, moving the cars around as well. Maybe my plan wasn't thought all the way through like I thought it was.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jesse asked me. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, this is Dom and Brian… they'll be fine." I hoped that I sounded more confident that I actually was. I heard Dom's voice over the radio.

"Call it out, Mia!" I turned up the radio so I knew where I was going.

"You've got a straight shot for two blocks. Go right." She said.

"Got it." Brian answered. I turned and watched as the safe smacked into a tree, I cringed again and this time, so did Jesse.

"Well, the plans working. You guys have every corrupt cop in Rio on your tail. You have to move fast." Mia said over the speaker. Jesse picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Best route?" He asked.

"Keep going straight another half-mile onto Rua Fonseca and then go left." I nodded my head and her directions.

"That ain't gonna work." Dom said. Even with the plow blade on my car there was no way I was going to make a gap big enough for them and the safe. I grabbed the walkie-talkie this time when I saw the police set spike strips down.

"Spikes ahead, boys. We got spikes!" I said, I handed to it Jesse to wait for a reply.

"We're going right." Dom answered.

"No, it's too tight; we're not going to fit." Brian said. Jesse hit the button on the radio.

"What do you think we're for?" He asked them. I turned, sped up, and smiled as the blade did just what I wanted it to do; it flipped both cars out of the way, making a big enough whole from both Brian, Dom, and the safe. What wasn't anticipated was the safe going through a building and almost pulling both boys to a halt. They managed to pull it free and keep going. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I was going to be crazily worried until we got the safe unhooked from the cars.

"Guys, I'm hearing all this chatter. Did you just take out a bank?" Mia asked over the radio. I laughed as Jesse grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Hell yeah." He started to laugh and I was almost positive that Mia was laughing as well.

"Two inbound!" Dom said.

"Alright, there's an alley coming up on your left." Mia said.

"Got it." I said once I grabbed the radio. I caught in my rearview mirror Brian and Dom going in two different alleys in opposite directions. I realized they were going to use the safe as something of a rock in a sling-shot. I quickly made my way around the police, watching them smash into the safe. I whipped back around and watched as Dom tried to pull Brian and the safe. Brian helped out by throwing his car into reverse and pushing it. I followed after Brian until we got back onto the main road. I then proceeded to go around them and get back in front. Once I was in front of them Brian then flipped back around so that he was beside Dom.

"Alright, good job, Dom. Right-hander, right there, right-hander." Brian said through the speaker. We made the turned no damage to anything.

"This is absolutely insane." Jesse said from next to me. I nodded my head, laughing a bit.

"Well, this is what happens when you get involved with Dominic Toretto and his family." Jesse nodded, chuckling a little. Of course, we both knew this from the past six years we spent with him.

"Alright guys, there's a big group of them coming at you from the South." Mia said. "You have to do something now!"

"Danni, stay in front of us." I looked back at him in my rearview mirror before speeding up slightly so that I was quite a bit in front of them. "Dom, go wide." The pair went wide, destroying a few things but stopping a majority of the cops. They used the safe to hit the cops, knocking them off of our path. I jumped when I heard a couple gunshots before glancing back; I saw Brian was being shot at by a cop with an assault rifle. I watched as the pair managed to move the safe side-to-side, knocking some cops onto the sidewalk and into parked cars. I glanced at Jesse.

"Reach into the glove box." He popped it open and peeked inside, smiling slightly. He rolled the window down before leaning out, shooting at the tires of the officer's car. I smiled slightly when the younger man hit his mark, throwing one of the cars off the road. Jesse sat back in the car and smiled.

"That was fun but we have help now." I smiled and nodded. I glanced back and watched as two of police cars hit a couple more, knocking them off of our trail.

"You're clear on the left." I smiled when I heard Han's voice come out of the speaker.

"We're clear on the right." I nodded as Rome's came through next. I grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Good job boys." I handed it back to Jesse.

"Thanks guys." Dom said.

"Anytime." Han answered.

"I'll see you on the other side." Rome said before both he and Han broke off into two different directions.

"You guys just carved out a ten second window. Make it count!" Mia said. We got to the bridge and all seemed clear until Brian's voice filtered into my car.

"Hey, there's too many of them. We're not going to make it." Brian said while sounding slightly panicked.

"You're right, we aren't. You are." Dom said.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked. Mia's voice joined in the conversation now.

"Just let the vault go. Get out of there." She sounded choked up.

"You're a father now, Brian." Dom said calmly into the speaker.

"No, I'm not leaving you. Now you stick to the plan." Brian tried to talk to Dom.

"It was always the plan." Dom said. "Take care of Mia."

"Dom, you listen to me right now. Okay?" Mia said as she tried not to cry. "You cut loose right now." It was silent for a moment before Dom's voice filled my car once again.

"Danni cut Brian loose." I looked down at the walkie-talkie in Jesse's hand before reaching onto the dash, hitting the red button on the left which would unhook Brian from the vault. The heavy weight from the vault with Dom's car alone caused him to slow down and knock him off-balance. Brian stayed behind me as we continued down the bridge. I knew that it was all a part of the plan but that didn't stop me from worrying about the man.

"Danni! We have to go back!" Brian said threw the speaker. I grabbed the walkie-talkie from Jesse.

"I know, give him a minute and then we'll go." We drove for a few more minutes before I made a sudden U-turn, speeding back towards Dom. "Let's go." I said. Brian followed me all the way back to where Dom was now. When we pulled up we noticed that Dom was standing in the middle of the bridge, Reyes' right hand man coming towards him with a gun in his hand. Brian grabbed his gun and shot the man before Dom turned to us. Once we were sure the guy was down, Jesse and I stepped out of our car, waiting from Dom and Brian.

"I thought I told you go on." Dom asked us.

"Yeah, we had to make a call." Brian said as he smiled slightly at Dom. We turned and watched as Hobbs pulled up. He got out just in time for Reyes to fall out of his car. Hobbs walked by him, put two bullets in his chest, and kept walking towards us. I grabbed Jesse's hand, lacing my fingers with his.

"This is one hell of a mess." Hobbs said.

"Yeah, it is." Brian said as he glanced around at the bridge littered with cars.

"You know I can't let you four go." He said, just now acknowledging Jesse's presence with us. "I ain't made that way." We looked at each other, a little unsure. This defiantly wasn't a part of the plan.

"The way I see it, you've earned yourselves 24 hours. The money stays though. If I were you, I'd use the time. Make peace with whatever demons you have left. Because come tomorrow, I will find you." Hobbs said as he looked at us. Brian turned to the car first, walking over and getting in. Jesse and I got into our car, rolling the windows down.

"Toretto!" Hobbs called Dom's attention to him. "I'll see you soon." Dom smiled.

"No, you won't." We started them up before taking off down the bridge; I smiled as I turned to Jesse.

"We did it." He smiled before leaning over and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Yes we did." I smiled we were pretty much free… what's better than that?


	14. What We Do With the Money

We were back at the hideout, the safe sitting in front of us and this was the moment of truth. Tej had been working on it for a little while, making sure that he had everything set so that when he put the handprint on it, it would open. We were all tense when Tej put that paper and his hand on the palm scanner. We waited a moment for it to scan before the safe mechanisms inside began to open. We all instantly relaxed and waited for him to open the door. He opened it. I began to laugh as Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist, spinning me around. I kissed him as he sat me down on my feet. I turned to Dom before nodding my head. I knew we had to keep our promise to Vince and make sure that Nico was taken care of. Once that was done, we were home free baby.

It had been a few months since we had pulled off the job. Everyone had their own things going for them. Tego and Rico were in Monaco, hitting up the casinos and having a blast, Tej returned to Miami and opened his own shop, Rome also returned to Miami (though I wasn't sure what he was doing), Han and Gisele ended up traveling around together, Brian and Mia bought a beachside house in which Dom and Elena visited often.

Jesse and I also decided to stay in Brazil, more towards the area of Brasilia though. We had opened our own shop but it was a little different from others. We went to junkyards, looking for broken cars with still working frames before rebuilding them and selling them to whoever wanted them. We usually did it via internet or word of mouth. Sometimes we did custom rides but that wasn't often since it took more time and effort. We did get to live in a nice apartment above the shop though. It made our jobs so much easier that we didn't have to travel.

My eyes fluttered open as the some sunshine came through the open window. I stretched, smiling when I felt the arm around my waist tighten. I glanced back and saw Jesse, still fast asleep. I easily slipped out of his arms before walking downstairs, fixing Jesse's tank top that I was wearing. I pulled out what I would need for breakfast before I started it. I grabbed the phone as it began to ring, I glanced at the clock, it was almost 9:30 a.m. I hit the green button before placing it against my ear as a made sure the bacon didn't burn.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Danielle or Jesse?" The person asked. I nodded.

"Yes, this is Danielle. Who is this?" I asked.

"Hello, my name is Logan McCall. I was calling to ask you if you had any cars for sale. I heard that you make some of the best cars in Brazil." I smiled at the bit of flattery he threw in.

"Well, best is a strong phrase but yes, we do. I have two more muscle cars for sale as well as a Lobini." I smiled as Jesse came into the room. I smiled and nodded before listening to Logan.

"Well, I am very interested in the muscle car and I think my girlfriend might be interested in the Lobini." I nodded my head.

"Okay, well they are both for sale and you are welcome to come by our shop from… noon and after that." I said as I glanced up at the clock on the wall. Since we'd slept in I felt it was better to just tell him after we'd be at the shop.

"Okay, that sounds great." He said. I smiled.

"Okay, so I will see you later today." I said, saying goodbye to the man before hanging up. I leaned back into Jesse as he placed gentle kisses along my neck. "We got a guy coming to look at the cars." I said. Jesse nodded his head before letting me go and moving to the cabinet to get some glasses.

A quick breakfast later, we were at the shop getting ready for Logan to come. I was sitting in the office; doing some paperwork that needed to be done while Jesse was working on another car we had just started rebuilding. I smiled as I watched him move around quickly and efficiently. He was so much calmer when he worked on cars. I finished the last of the paperwork before standing up and stretching. I sighed before making my way out to where Jesse was.

"How's it going?" She asked as she came to stand next to him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"It's going." He wiped his hands off on a rag. "This cars coming along nicely. I'm almost done with all of the mechanical stuff." I turned around to look at it.

"That leaves me with all of the outer modifications." Jesse chuckled and nodded before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Yep." He said causing me to roll my eyes. I smiled when he came back over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "So when's that dude gonna be here?" He asked as he laid his chin on my shoulder.

"I told him noon and it is…" I glanced at the clock when a car horn beeped outside. "He's here." I said as I pulled away from Jesse to walk outside. "Finish the car." I said pointing to it, laughing when my reply was him sticking his tongue out at me.

"Yes ma'am!" He gave me a salute before going back to the car. I rolled my eyes before walking outside, smiling at the man.

"You must be Logan…" I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Yeah, and you're Danielle?" He asked as he shook my hand.

"Yep, come on, let's go look at those cars." I said as I lead them inside. We walked past where Jesse was working. "This is my mechanic and boyfriend, Jesse." Jesse looked up and smiled.

"Sup man." Logan nodded his head in reply before we made our way over to the cars. I pointed to the purple Lobini.

"That's the Lobini and these are the two muscle cars, right now all I have are Mustangs." I said as I watched Logan looking at the three cars.

"How much are you asking for the Lobini?" He asked as he opened the door to look inside.

"Well, I didn't have to do a lot to it so I'm asking 75 grand." He looked up at me before closing the door.

"I thought you said you didn't do much to it." He said as he walked around the car. I nodded my head.

"I didn't but it's in showroom floor condition. A brand new one would cost you 90 grand, it cheaper to buy it from me, unless you don't have that kind of money." I glanced to my right to see Jesse leaning against the doorway watching me. He looked over at the Mustangs.

"How much are those?" He asked.

"Well, the red one is a 2002 Ford Mustang. It's been pretty modified for the racing scene; even so it's only about 9 grand." I said, tilting my head to look at the car.

"And the other one?" He asked. I looked at it.

"The other one is a 1998 Ford Mustang. This one is modified for racing as well, we had to put a little more work into it so for accounting the hours we worked it 11 grand." I said, watching Logan look at the cars hard.

"Would you be able to paint the 1998?" He asked me. Before I could answer, Jesse walked into the room.

"We paint it and it costs you more money." Logan nodded.

"How much more?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Depends on what you're looking for." He glanced at the cars.

"The same color as the Lobini…" He turned to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"A grand, just for good measure." He nodded his head.

"I'll take both Mustangs." I nodded my head, looking at Jesse.

"Double check everything in the 2002 while I go and get the paper work done and then we'll paint the 1998." Jesse gave me another salute before walking over to the car. I rolled my eyes before leading Logan to the office.

"So how much did we make?" He asked once Logan had left. Jesse wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing a kiss to my neck. I smiled before laying my arms over Jesse's.

"We made 21 grand." Jesse smiled before letting go of me, jumping into the air.

"Fancy dinner tonight!" I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"How about we do one better and go eat with Dom and them." Jesse began rocking on his feet.

"That's even better!" He said excitedly.

"Then go get dressed and we'll go." I couldn't help but laugh as Jesse ran up the stairs.

"Take a shower!" I yelled up the stairs before I heard the bathroom door slam shut. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm thinking about another story after this but I'm a little lost on the story line for the next one. I'll try to come up with an idea and get it up as soon as possible! Please review, favorite, and follow! Let me know what you guys thought about this story!**

I smiled as Jesse drove in his new 2011 Volkswagen Jetta to Mia's. It was a 15 hour drive and so, Jess thought we should be comfortable and drive our only non-racing car. I looked down at our connected hands on the middle console, it was nice to be with him and relax. Not worry about someone coming to kill us or take us to jail.

"Does Mia know we're coming?" Jesse asked me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nah, I thought we'd make it a surprise visit. Besides, Mia always cooks for an army." Jesse chuckled and nodded. I flipped on the radio, smiling when some hip-hop station came through. I glanced around the car, it was weird not to be in a car with a roll bar or a bass-kicking speaker but in another way, it was nice. We were able to be normal for the first time in our lives. I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand, smiling slightly when he gripped my hand tighter. I glanced down at the watch on my other hand; we were making good time... (Just because we were driving something un-modified doesn't mean Jesse won't fly over the speed limit).

"Do you think Dom will be there?" Jesse asked me. I nodded my head with a small smile on my face.

"Probably, you know when the new baby coming he'll want to be close to Mia." I said, leaning back in my seat a little bit more. He nodded his head, smiling as he took a sharp turn. I chuckled slightly, something's never change.

We pulled into Mia's driveway and as predicted, Dom's and Brian's cars were sitting there. Jesse began to bounce in his seat before he had even put the car in park. I chuckled to myself before watching him throw it into park before he jumped out, leaving the car running. I rolled my eyes before taking off my seatbelt. I slipped into the driver's seat, turning off the car before getting out of his side. I smiled when I saw the blonde waiting for me, rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes. He smiled at me before waving me over quickly. I rolled my eyes before following him as he made his way quickly around the house.

"Hey Jess!" I smiled when I heard Dom. I came around the corner, smiling at the larger man as he hugged Jesse. The young blonde pulled away before turning his attention to Brian, giving him a hug as well. I walked up the porch, wrapping my arms around Dom as he hugged me to his chest.

"It's nice to see you guys." He said as he released me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I know, it's nice to see you guys too. This time we aren't pulling a job either." Dom chuckled and nodded before pressing a hand to my back, steering me onto the porch. I smiled as I gave Brian a hug before nodding to Elena. She smiled and nodded back. Slowly but surely, I was warming up to Dom's new girlfriend. I turned and smiled when I saw Jesse sitting next to Mia, his hand on her stomach as the baby moved. He looked up to me, excitement evident in his blue eyes.

"Come feel Danni!" I smiled before I walked over to the pair.

"Hey Mia." I said, leaning down to give the girl a hug. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Hey Danni, why didn't you tell me you guys were coming over?" She asked me. I chuckled before pulling away from her.

"It was a little unexpected. We just sold some cars and made enough that Jesse thought we should go out to a "fancy" dinner. I told him we could do one better and come here and eat." Mia laughed slightly.

"Well, it was nice for you two to come over." She said as she tried to stand up, Brian was immediately by her side, helping her up.

"Yeah, don't worry about the food. I'll have Jesse, Dom, and Elena help me bring it to the table." I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Are you sure Danni?" Mia asked. I nodded my head, smiling at her before opening the door, walking inside to get the food.

All of the food was sitting on the table, waiting to see who would be the first one to pick up some chicken. We all waited silently before Jesse reached out and grabbed a piece. Brian, Mia, and Danni laughed.

"Your turn to say grace Jesse." Dom said with a smile on his face. He defiantly missed having Jesse back with the group. The boy sighed before linking hands with me and Mia. He bowed his head, trying to think of something to say.

"Dear heavenly spirit…" He began, reminding them of what he said when they lived back in LA. "Thank you for everything you have given us. Fast cars, streets to race on, the tools to work on those fast cars." The group chuckled slightly. "And thank you for family. Even though we're not related by blood, we're all family and I know we can't thank you enough to have someone watching our backs when we need them most. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said, lifting their heads. Dom smiled at me before we all began to dig in, passing the plates and bowls around. I looked around and smiled. Everything was working out pretty well. While we weren't back home in the states, we were as home as we were going to get because like Jesse said, it's all about family. I smiled as Jesse leaned over, pressing a kiss to my cheek. I smiled before turning my head, placing a small kiss on his lips.

Life was pretty damned good.


End file.
